Before She Was a Guardian
by calendre
Summary: The story behind Rikku before she joined Yuna's guardians. In diary format. RikkuxKeyakku
1. Leaving Bikanel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created...

Hey, in the reveiws tell me what you think and if I should keep going, ok? Well, enjoy Rikku's story!

**16th April**

Bikanel Island

We were told that something great was about to happen to us. My father didn't tell me, of course, that we would be leaving Bikanel Island, our Home, and probably never coming back. When it was explained, we were told that, I, Brother and Keyakku were leaving to find power, machine, and spheres, to salvage great treasure for the Al Bhed. I wasn't too happy of course and flung myself against my father, begging him to reconsider. I loved Home, I never wanted to leave. It seemed Keyakku had the same thoughts.

"Fro yna oui tuehk drec du ic, Let?" _Why are you doing this to us, Cid?_ Keyakku exploded at my father, trying to push him over, but being held back by Brother.

"Dra Ym Prat yna toehk uid," _The Al Bhed are dying out,_ was all he could say to us.

We couldn't refuse this. If we said no, who knows what could happen. I was told everything was going to be alright, but I had my doubts. Sending us away was not a good idea. It was like Banishment!

They told me I would need to know how to fight and that Keyakku would teach me. He didn't want to though and was forced to. I can only write what is happening here, no where else. If it was found by a Yevon, they would know what we were up to. I must keep this really secret. I hope the future for the Al Bhed will be bright.

Rikku

**17th April**

Bikanel Island

So much is happening. I was given a Claw to fight with and Keyakku taught me how to steal. Brother gave me a pouch full of grenades and I love them both for doing this. I am practicing fighting on some weak fiends. It is so much fun and now I can't wait to leave on our quest. I have better aspirations now. I think everything is going to be ok.

When I was eating lunch with my father, Keyakku and Brother, Keyakku started an interesting conversation, which also made me feel very bad.

"Fryd ev fa vyem?" _What if we fail? _Keyakku asked.

My father looked up suddenly, shocked he had asked this. He wasn't expecting us to fail.

"Oui fuh'd…" _You won't…_ was all he could say.

"Pid, tyt, fryd ev fa tu?" _But, dad, what if we do? _I decided to join in.

"Drah dra Ym Prat femm tea uid...Fa yna ymm namoehk uh oui..." _Then the Al Bhed will die out, we are all relying on you…_ he said.

My father scared me sometimes into thinking it was my fault something happened. He had a great leader inside of him. I admired him for this.

We had decided to leave in two days, since I was ready to leave. My father is getting excited and Keyakku has fallen silent. Just like him to do that. It makes me laugh. Oh well. Brother will sort this out.

Rikku

**18th April**

Bikanel Island

I watched the airship come in today. I have only been on one once, when I was a little baby and we were visiting our cousin, Yuna. It is starting to scare me now, that we will never see our Home again. Keyakku tells me otherwise, but it is true. And if we do see Home again, I will be overjoyed at this fact. I am going to miss everyone at Home, including my enemies. I've had such a great experience at Home, but now I am being told to leave. Another chapter of my life opens and another closes, I guess.

We started packing our things into the airship this afternoon. I took a cabin down the far end, alone. This salvage quest is going to take us all over Spira, unless something intervenes. I am going to have so much fun! I can't wait to leave tomorrow!

Rikku

**19th April**

Salvage Ship

The water below us is rough and we were told to leave our airship behind, since it needed repairs. You can imagine how angry Brother was. The inside of the ship isn't all that flash either. It is pretty yuck actually. There is mould growing in practically every corner and the walls are stained. I have to keep my stuff away from the rats and mice.

Brother showed me how to navigate with a 3D map. He said we had found some wrecks on land and we were heading there right now. He said maybe we could find some treasure there, and Keyakku dared to object. It was all bleak, in hoping there would be treasure there, but that was all we could do. Hope was our key.

Brother is calling me now, as we near the wreck. I will write more later on. I'll tell you what we find.

Rikku


	2. The Golden Sphere

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from Final Fantasy X or anything from Square-Enix, ok? Good.

The Second part of Rikku's diary. Tell me if you like this, ok? Good! Let's go!

**15th May **

The Shores of Spira

It took longer then I expected to get to that damn wreck!

I am used to this business by now. It is fun, too! Brother is giving me some of the treasure we find and when we have to find something under water, I am the one usually sent under. I have gotten used to the way the ship moves too. We store our salvaged treasure in the loading bay, there is also a hatch there and we dump it on an island by Bikanel. That is the only view of Home I can get.

Keyakku has taught himself the language of Spira from the locals. Then I learnt it too!! But, Keyakku doesn't use it so often. We use it when we are talking, but when talking about something private we always use Al Bhed. Brother does not know the Spiran's language. It is very handy to know. But sometimes Keyakku abuses the language, swearing in Spiran. Of course, I find this very funny.

"Rikku, we are comin' close to the shores, you wanna get your wet suit on now?" he said in Spiran.

I looked out the window. "Yes,"

So, I went to my cabin room to get the red wet suit on. I would have to swim underwater, activating power, opening doors to treasure. It sounded simple, but fiends ran amuck. You had to be so careful.

The wet suit was causing friction against my skin, making it hard for me to slide on, but when I did and I had my helmet on too, I ran back to Keyakku who opened the door.

"Good luck, Rikku," he said and gave me one of his rare smiles.

I dived into the icy cold water, shivering instantly. I felt my face go blue in the cold, but I tried to ignore it. I dived in deeper, spotting little blinking lights in the distance. The water was so cold and I kicked firmly, trying to get as to the lights as fast as possible. I grabbed onto a chain that the ship had sent down and made my way towards the lights once again. The chain was slippery, but I had gloves on, making it much easier to go down. As I neared the lights, I was greeted by a huge wreck of buildings. It was easy to know where the power switch was and I swam inside one of the glowing buildings which had a pedestal, sporting a big red switch.

I quickly pressed the button and felt a power surge run up my arm. I drew back and swam away as fast as possible. For all I knew something could explode. That was one of the things that made these quests dangerous. I suddenly heard a growl, coming from somewhere in the ocean. This made my pulse quicken and I bolted to the surface instantly. Keyakku had already thrown a rope down and Brother was about to drive off.

"Rikku! The treasure!" I heard Keyakku shout at me.

I had forgotten the treasure. Just my luck! I dived back under, spotting something bright floating in the distance. It wasn't that far away and I swam over to it and grabbed the object. It was a golden sphere and I hold it now as I try to remember the details of my expedition. It seems to help my memory. Funny, eh?

Keyakku is pleased at my discovery and my talent at avoiding fiends. I am so happy I didn't run into that thing growling at me. Oh well, another task done.

Rikku

**16th May **

Salvage Ship

We haven't located another treasure yet, so I spend my time hanging out with Keyakku while Brother drives the ship. He taught me a card game and he finally took off his mask. I hardly see him without it. He has brown, short hair and a pale face, not tanned by the sun, obviously. His eyes are a swirly green, just like mine.

"Here Rikku, you can have this for your pouch," he said and offered me a pack of Chocobo Wings.

It was unlike him to give me stuff and I gladly accepted. Chocobo Wings would come in handy. I pushed them into my pouch and adjusted my hair, putting my feet up on the table.

"Cu…" _So…_I switched back to Al Bhed.

Keyakku looked up at me, searching my face for any sign of boredom. I smiled briefly, looking Keyakku in the eye, or what was his mask.

"Rikku is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. I had never realized how caring Keyakku was before.

"You sure? It just looks like it,"

"I am sure, Keyakku. I am fine, ok?" I said and giggled.

I kicked off my boots and got up.

"Well, I am going to go see how Brother is doing," I said and turned to go.

"Wait, Rikku…" Keyakku said and pulled at my shoulder.

I turned to face him, completely confused at what he was doing. He suddenly drew me into a hug, a big hug, making me feel warm inside. Did Keyakku love me? I smiled at him as we pulled away and I ran quickly to Brother, confused about my feelings.

I would contemplate this later. I had other things to worry about such as the future of the Al Bheds. I pushed open the door leading to the Controls and was greeted by a luminous light, marking out a map of Spira. Brother was tracing it with his finger, obviously looking for treasure. He seemed busy.

"Ur…Re Rikku," _Oh…Hi Rikku, _Brother said without looking at me.

I said a quick hi and noted what he was doing. He had marked points with little red flags. We were going to go to those points most probably, and I backed out, not wanting to disturb any more.

So now, I sit in my cabin, alone, writing in this book. More treasures next week and more and more. I wonder what my future will be like…

Rikku


	3. Mt Gagazet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created.

This chapter didn't take THAT long to write. I like this story better then my other ones, but I'll keep updating both, just to see where they take me

**20th May**

Salvage Ship

It is getting more boring each day. Keyakku brought up a dummy, so we could strike it with our weapons, and I did so happily, but once the dummy is cut up, well, you know…We stopped at a few places, buying new weapons and now I have a Devastator. Keyakku stocked up on the healing stuff and Brother made sure the engine of the ship was working properly. He doesn't talk to us much anymore so I just bond with Keyakku.

I keep forgetting to take off my wet suit, so it sticks to my skin and is so hard to get off. My clothes underneath get wet too. I have an orange tank top and some green shorts with a pouch, obviously. My hair is kept dry under the wet suit, but still.

Keyakku talks in Spiran all the time now, but I know he is going to stop one day. When we see Home again, he will not speak it in fear of my father. I speak it though and when we come across the locals, I always have to talk to them because I am the sweetest; I am the one who doesn't seem as threatening. The other two stay back. I am always relied on to do these jobs and I always get the food we need for another month.

As we near the next island, Brother says he spotted some treasure, buried deep within Mt. Gagazet. Tunneling was not my strength. In fact, I hated tunneling. Keyakku said he would do most of it though, and all I had to do was sit back and watch. The treasure seems to be a good one, and Brother is hoping it is machina, because he is short on machina weapons.

I always look forward to a new treasure, because it means we can see what it does. We think the Golden Sphere helps your memory and we decided to keep it with us, because it may come in handy. I am going to use it when trying to remember the day's events, even though Brother tells me not to. Keyakku says we must use it only for emergencies, but I'll use it for the diary anyway. Heh, I am a little trickster sometimes.

Rikku

**21st May**

Salvage Ship

Brother says we have set our sights on Mt. Gagazet. We may find something there, something exciting. Now I can't wait to go to Mt. Gagazet. Keyakku is preparing some digging tools and I ma preparing my Devastator. I have to sharpen it first. The dummies have cut it down.

I think I am getting real good at fighting now. It seems to be getting easier and easier. Brother finally showed me how to work the map in the Controls and it isn't that complicated actually. We have found five treasures so far. I haven't documented them all, but. I will document this Gagazet one because it seems important. I hope it is machina too, because the fiends we come across seem to be getting tougher. Keyakku told me to be aware of the things around us when we go diving. On Mt. Gagazet he said there were lots of evil little buggers. He said people had been killed up there one too many times.

"But, then why are we going?" I asked.

"We risk our lives for the sake of the Al Bhed," Keyakku explained.

I have always admired the way Keyakku instructs me to do things, but it is a little difficult to understand what he means by this. We risk our lives for other people. If we die, then we immediately fail. It seems a bit stupid to me

Rikku

**23rd May**

Spira Shores

Brother convinced us to stay overnight at an inn. He said we all looked run down and tired and needed a big long rest and some food to keep us alive. I am always given a separate cabin. We are all friends and I have no idea why I have to sleep separately.

Brother stays up all night, driving the ship. His eyes look red and sore. He is the one who needs the rest.

We were getting close to Mt. Gagazet, but he had to stop us. He said we were going to collapse if we didn't rest. I don't really agree with him…but oh well. So, we rest overnight and I am writing at a desk, alone as usual. It is making me mad to do this, but I have to deal with it. We go to Gagazet in a few days…or weeks…or months. I have no idea. I will write more next time

Rikku

**24th May**

Salvage Ship

I can see Gagazet in the distance. Its snowy peaks and rocky cliffs are unmistakably there. It seems to always be snowing there and I can't wait to venture on it. I can also sharpen my thieving skills. It'll be fun. I hope. I hope we can beat the fiends that roam it and find that treasure. Brother hardly talks anymore and Keyakku is constantly looking out the window. He never takes his mask off anymore. It is weird. Everyone seems to be worried and it looks like they are losing hope, but I always try to cheer them up. I never like to see them down and failing in optimistic views. The worst thing is for them to turn pessimistic. I don't have much to say tonight. So, I will make this brief

Rikku


	4. This Kiss

**Dislclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created

This chapter is dedicated to Rob, you know who you are. Missin' you always.

**1st June**

Mt. Gagazet

Aha…Gagazet…One stop we will never visit AGAIN.

We landed and the snow was really heavy. Brother stayed back in the ship and I and Keyakku were left to explore the little cavern inside. It was dark inside and Keyakku attached himself to me with a long rope. Of course, I was assuming we weren't going to get lost. Heh…There were intricate designs on the wall and there was a _drip, drip _sound coming from far away. Something was lurking in these halls.

Anyway, we reached a passage with another little light glowing at the end. Where have I seen that before? Keyakku started running towards it, which made me trip over, dragging me along the damp moldy floor. He didn't even notice…I heard him flick a switch and then run back to me.

"Keyakku, I swear when we get back I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry, Rikku,"

I couldn't see his face in the dark, but for some reason I knew he had his mask off. He grabbed my hand and tugged me along, completely forgetting about the incident. I felt like punching him.

"We have to go get the treasure, now!" he shouted over a new sound, thundering it's way through the mountain.

He tightened his grip on my hand and then we started to run, not stopping and as I identified the sound as a bomb going off, I started to quicken the pace. I suddenly stopped in front of something big and black and it was growling. A fiend. I almost choked on my own breath.

People had died because of this. Keyakku let go of me and threw a powerful smoke grenade at it, blinding it for a few moments and we started off again. I spotted the door, with the recess holding the chest. I heard the fiend start its way towards us again. This made my pulse quicken.

We reached the entrance door and I pulled out the chest. Keyakku then grabbed onto the rope, hanging down from the ceiling and it pulled us up, onto an outside surface where the ship was waiting. Keyakku took this safe opportunity to open the chest, and inside we found four machina guns, two machina rocket launchers and a machina helm. It had been worth it, but the unmistakable sound of the fiend, pushing its way through the surface was heard and we couldn't avoid it. I took out my Devastator, but Keyakku cautioned me, thinking I would get hurt, but in the end he took a gun and got ready to battle. He seemed nervous.

The thing emerged roaring, flames spitting from its mouth. It was a jet black colour; the flames were coming from its body and mouth. It scared me. It was obviously a fire elemental type. I slashed at it hard and Keyakku kept shooting, but it was a flamethrower, so it threw flames at us, burning my skin and throwing me back. I felt my insides burn hot, full of rage. I couldn't do it. I crawled back to the ship and Keyakku followed, but the fiend was still coming and I threw one last Water Gem at it, missing and hitting the ground below. That did it, and the area started to flood, engulfing the fiend. The water lapped at my boots and I took the opportunity to fall back into the deep flood, enjoying the relaxing victory. We had won, we were lucky to escape that day.

Rikku

**2nd April**

Salvage Ship

I didn't do much today, but Keyakku…Oh yes, Keyakku.

We were sitting in the lounge, taking a break from ship work, even Brother was there looking over some paper work, his back to us.

"Neat treasure, huh, Rikku?" Keyakku said.

"Yeah, those guns will come in handy!" I said and smiled at him, showing my teeth.

"We will split them up later, ok?" Brother suddenly said.

That took us off that topic. I brushed back my blonde hair and leaned back in the chair. It was getting cold as I had taken off my wet suit.

I looked at Keyakku who had his mask off again. Everything had suddenly gone silent, except for the rustling of Brother and his papers.

"Rikku, you know what?" he whispered, breaking the silence.

I diverted my attention to him.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I care about you, I don't want you hurt. If you did get hurt I'd hate myself for it," he looked at me in the eye, "Rikku, I love you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Keyakku, he loved me. Keyakku, my best friend ever. Keyakku, the one who had taught me to fight, he loved me. I looked at my hands, but back up at him, thinking it would hurt his feelings if I didn't answer.

"Keyakku…" I started.

"No, Rikku. You don't have to say anything." And at that he reached over and took my hands. His fingers entwined in mine, and he gave me a kiss. A short sweet kiss and I had the same feeling when he had hugged me. I liked this kiss, of course, and I put my arms around Keyakku's neck, smiling at him. Maybe I loved Keyakku back.

Rikku


	5. The Scratch

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created.

Ok let's get this going. Keyakku is NOT related to Rikku, ok? Just keep that in mind, but if you think he is, just tell me. Anyways, enjoy!!

**20th June **

Luca

I hadn't been to Luca for a long time and when I got here, I was greeted by such a huge Blitzball crowd mixed in with the fresh sea air, it just made me feel so alive, and glad of it. We didn't come for the Blitzball games though, we had actually come to stock up on supplies, but once I got onto the dock and saw the area around, I just wanted to stay forever. Sure, it's not the Home I am used to, but I still love it. We don't see many Yevonites around which is good, but I occasionally get the odd glance.

I was trying to get around Luca, but this lady jumped out at me, accusing me of being a traitor, an evil stupid little girl. Keyakku was quick to deal with her though, and stepped forward. He was about to grab her and throw her across the other side of the street, but she ran away first. I loathe people like that woman. Nothing is wrong with the Al Bhed, we are just misunderstood. Now it is best for me to cover my eyes up. Keyakku and Brother are doing the same, even though the green is not as visible in theirs.

"Fa haat du veht dra kahanym cduna yht kad uid uv rana pavuna dra Syacdanc lusa," _We need to get out of here before the Maesters come, _Brother said.

Of course, it was the Blitzball tournament. I had forgotten about that. That was why there were so many crowds and so many screaming girls. I didn't know much of Blitzball, but I knew some girls would kill just to shake one of the player's hands.

Keyakku was the one who found the shop and he was the one who had to deal with the shop keeper looking at him mysteriously. But he did bring out more then enough potions, hi-potions, x-potions, remedies and phoenix downs. It was just like him to do that for us. But once we were done there, we couldn't get out. The Blitz Tournament had created a wall of fans, stretching from one side of Luca to the other. Our ship was on the other side. I looked at brother who just laughed.

"Ayco tuha!" _Easy done! _Brother laughed.

Brother was starting to learn a little Spiran, but he only used it occasionally. He hardly understood me and Keyakku, when we talked.

Brother stepped forward and started to roughly push aside each Blitzball fan, making them scream in disgust and hate. We followed quietly, as he cleared the way through the adoring fans. I felt them scrabble at me, trying to claw their way to us for pushing them out of line. Something scratched at Keyakku and I saw blood, but he just kept moving forward. I will always remember Luca for being a Blitzball loving city.

Rikku

**21st June**

Salvage Ship Deck

We are trying to fit all the treasure into one box, but it isn't working. We don't want to go back to the Isles of Bikanel just yet, but it looks like we'll have to.

Keyakku is too lazy; he doesn't even help Brother navigate anymore. I keep trying to find times to duel him with fighting, but it always ends up with him saying he is too tired to go on. Something is wrong with him.

Brother said we would be going to Bevelle, because they were home to some of the richest reassure and we could recruit warriors there, even summoners. That was when I remembered something.

"Tuach'd Let fyhd du cyja dra cissuhanc, dyga dras du dra Cissuhan Cyhldis?" _Doesn't Cid want to save the summoners, take them to the Summoner Sanctum? _I asked Brother.

"Oac, pid dryd ec rec zup, hud uinc, Rikku," _Yes, but that is his job, not ours, Rikku, _Brother said, and went back to navigating on the map.

Whenever I try to ask for help, it always ends up with me being ignored. Except when I talk to Keyakku, he listens. Well, most of the time anyway. He doesn't kiss me anymore. I think he is too tired or shy or something inside him is dying. Brother said we'd watch him at Bevelle. Whatever it is, he seems to be getting more and more worn out by the minute. Something must have affected him and I think we need to treat this, immediately. Next stop, Bevelle and a treatment for my dear Keyakku.

Rikku

**22nd June **

Salvage Ship Lounge

I can't write for long as we are nearing Bevelle, but I had to say this. Keyakku passed out within the night and he isn't waking up. We have tried everything, but it isn't working. Bevelle is our only hope; there are physicians there and summoners with white magic. I just pray he'll be alright. The wound from Bevelle looks infected and swollen. That may be the cause of his collapse. We will just have to wait and see, but he gets all sweaty and his breathing is irregular. He looks pale too. I took off his mask to let him breath properly, and his lips are swollen too. He has a blocked nose and his eyes are red and sore. Something is wrong, something happened. I and Brother moved him to a bed, but we still look over him, hoping to read Bevelle the next day. I am so scared for Keyakku, I hope he doesn't die, because I love him and I would miss him sorely if he left us. Not that I know he will of course, but this sickness looks deadly and serious.

I have to go now. Brother is saying he can see Bevelle in the distance, but I know it will still be a few more days, weeks before we reach Bevelle. Please be ok, Keyakku.

Rikku


	6. We're Trying Our Best

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created, ok?

Well, this took a while to write and I am sorry to keep you all waiting. Anyways, enjoy!

**1st July**

Bevelle

It took too long to get to Bevelle. I was biting my nails the whole way. Brother kept giving me potions, trying to soothe Keyakku's burning pain. He kept breaking out in sweat and each time; I just took out the wet cloth and wiped it all away. It didn't look good, and each time he looked calm, another attack started. Brother kept saying we were nearing Bevelle, but he always said 'Oh wait, I misjudged. It'll be another four hours'. I just feel like crying, but that's not going to do any good. So I just hold them back and try to care for him.

I was afraid of two things. I was afraid of the Yevonites and what they'd say about us, and also I was afraid that Keyakku would die. Brother kept giving me new things to give to Keyakku, in between driving the ship. Keyakku mumbled a few things in his sleep, but nothing distinguishable.

When we finally docked in Bevelle, Brother picked up Keyakku and I ran ahead, looking for the summoners. Everything was so busy; I didn't know where to start looking. Brother suggested the temple, so I ran through the crowds, trying to ignore the glances I got from the Yevonites and passers by. The temple had lots of steps, leading up to the front door and as I ran, someone tried to stop me, yelling insults at me for being an Al Bhed in a holy city. Someone tried to stop me, but I was stronger then that. I shook them off quickly and grabbed at the first summoner I saw, a blonde woman, surrounded by her guardians.

"Please help us! Our friend, he's sick! Please!" I begged them.

"Get off me, you filthy Al Bhed!" the blonde summoner shouted at me.

I backed away, confused. There were so many summoners, except they weren't all willing to use their White Magic. Some of the guardians were overprotective and knocked me away when they saw my eyes.

"Fa haat cusadrehk du lujan uin aoac," _We need something to cover our eyes,_ I said.

"Cihkmyccac!" _Sunglasses! _Cid yelled out in Al Bhed, causing everyone to turn our way.

But I had no idea where to buy sunglasses. There were many stores, but they weren't what we were looking for. People had goggles so we settled for that and I handed over some Gil, buying some black goggles. Brother got some too, and we headed back to the temple, walking up to a man talking to some guards.

"Excuse me, could you please heal our sick friend. He really needs it!" I asked.

The man turned around and flicked his long silver hair behind his shoulders. His piercing blue eyes saw right through me.

"Little Al Bhed, even though you are of a different race, I can afford to waste my time healing your pathetic friend," he said.

I glared at him and felt like punching him. "Vilg oui," _Fuck you, _I murmured under my breath.

We led him to our ship, trying to avoid the stares of everyone around us. He was fascinated by our ship and when he saw Keyakku he let out a chuckle and knelt by him.

"Easily healed," the man said and took out his staff.

He concentrated his energy and I watched a beam of white light build up at the end of his staff. Curaga. That took a lot of energy out of the summoners. He let the light go and It hit Keyakku, washing into him and obviously soothing him, because the swelling went away and he slowly opened his eyes. The man nodded and got up to go. I let out a cry and helped up Keyakku. He held onto me tightly and glanced at the summoner, who was disappearing out the door. We didn't even get to know his name.

**3rd July**

Salvage Ship

Keyakku is getting better every day. He can't work much though, and he still sweats every now and again. We keep giving him Al Bhed potions and they seem to work. We think the sickness got caused by someone scratching him in Luca, he agrees with us too.

"Thank you Rikku," he said.

"Your welcome, Keyakku." I smiled and sat down next to him.

He gave me a passionate kiss, meaning he had his strength back. I laughed a little afterwards. Keyakku was back to normal after all.

**4th July**

Salvage Ship

We have spotted a new treasure in an island called Besaid. Brother says our cousin lives there, but we aren't going to stop by the village and say hello. We didn't have that much time. Keyakku is still weak, but he says it'll take a few days to get there. Besaid was nice though, so says Brother, but I just think we should get the treasure and get out of there as quick as possible, after all, we were behind schedule. Keyakku doesn't look like he is fit enough to travel with us and we suggested he stay behind, but he insists he should come, holding my wrist and pulling me down to beg to me.

I can't stand it when I have to make a decision for the crew. If Keyakku came he could weigh us down, but if he stayed behind, someone could kidnap him, or something like it. I had to think for a few moments, while Brother and Keyakku looked on. Keyakku had just finished his herbs that we got from a merchant a while back and Brother was trying to look out the window of the ship to inspect the land, but was having difficulty. He looked back at me and crossed his arms.

"Fine you can come," I murmured.

Brother hit me over the head when Keyakku cheered, and I cowered. His blows hurt me, and his hands were big and strong. I sat down by Keyakku.

"Feeling any better, Keyakku?" I asked.

"Yes, Rikku. Thanks to you're help, I am feeling much better," he said and gave me a warm smile.

I returned the smile and looked away for a few minutes. Keyakku was better, we were going to Besaid and I felt all good for once. I got up to go see outside, but was stopped as the ship lurched to one side violently. I looked to Keyakku, who seemed in shock and I decided to leave him and find out what was happening.

I yelled out to Brother to tell me what it was, but there came no answer. I started up the stairs, struggling to keep balance as the ship lurched to and fro. I ran out to the Controls and saw Brother unconscious; lying against the switchboard. I felt a burst of adrenaline rush through me and I ran over to him. But as I got over there, I was stopped as the sight of a huge lobster like monster, ready to crush the ship came into view.


	7. The Boy in the Ruins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy X or anything Square-Enix has created.

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, but I've noticed few reveiws and that means few more chapters. I am goign to keep writing for a bit more, but if there are no more reveiws or no substantial reveiws. I will post a note, saying the story will be temporarily discontinued. Anyway, enjoy!

**Later that day…**

I felt my heart stop and I felt pure fear run through me. I moved Brother off to one side of the Controls quickly and then ran back to the front to see the creature. Its huge tail was striking the side of the ship, causing it to shake violently. I decided to run out to deck and face the beast myself. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I needed to do it.

I grabbed one of the prized machina guns and proceeded to the deck. I saw Keyakku curled up in a fetal position, eyes wide in terror in one corner. I pushed open the door and pressed the up button on the elevator. I could hear the creature roaring from outside and bashing its tail against us. I couldn't help but feel helpless and scared.

As the doors of the deck opened I was hit with a spray of sea water which knocked me back, and sent me blind for a few seconds. In that time, the creature had sighted me and was preparing to swipe me off the ship, like I was just a little fly in its way. I regained my standing position and ran at it. Its beady little eyes narrowed as I pulled the trigger on my gun and let fire, hitting its mouth, causing it to bring up one of its pincers. I was frozen with terror. It felt like my feet were glued to the ground; as I noticed that the pincer was coming down to crush me. I aimed at the pincer and shot, knowing I wouldn't do anything because the creature had such a hard shell. And as the pincer came closer to me, I regained my composure and common sense and made a run for the ship, we were going to have to head to the nearest shelter. The Submerged Ruins.

As soon as I saw Keyakku, I dragged him over to a couch and screamed at him to help me get the ship to the Ruins. He shook his head dumbly, but I pulled him over to the stairs, and pulled him up it, stopping when we got to the controls. Brother was groaning where I had dragged him and I jumped for the ignition button. I hit it too fast and the ship's engine started with a jolt, heading straight for the beast. I screamed in terror and clutched the wheel, directing us in the direction of the ruins, its pincers just brushing our ship.

"Rikku," Keyakku said, breathless to me.

"Not now," I mumbled.

I could see the tops of the ruins and I started to slow the ship down, but it wasn't working and I just knew we were going to crash into them. I shut my eyes stupidly and waited for the crash, holding my breath. But I heard Brother jump up and smash the emergency stop key, thumping my head as the ship came to a halt in front of them. We could hear the beast coming up behind us, and Brother smashed open the front window, making a break for the caverns inside. I had my wetsuit on and was holding a weapon. My Devastator. Keyakku was holding my hand as we ran through the narrow passage ways, heading underwater as we went further. Brother thought he knew where he was going, but the dark was starting to scare me and creeper vines were brushing my shoulders. I whimpered a little, but a pain rushed through my head as it collided with a wall. I wailed in pain, and felt another thump from Brother.

"Quiet, Rikku," he said.

I frowned and buried my head in Keyakku's shoulder.

"Rikku, we need your grenades," I heard Keyakku murmur to me, and felt him unclasp my pouch full of grenades.

"We're blasting the wall open, nothing too big," he explained and I backed away, knowing my prized grenades were very powerful when put in a big number and unpinned.

I crouched a few paces away with Keyakku and Brother sitting near me, and I watched the fuses disappear and then the red light of the fire and the flecks of gravel and plaster hitting my face, scratching me. I winced in pain and grabbed Keyakku.

"We have to run now!" Keyakku yelled at me, and I immediately let him go, running into the next room which was surprisingly light.

But what I saw next made me stop dead in my tracks. A boy, fighting a fiend that was obviously beating him. I was about to laugh when he spotted me and I noticed the fear in his eyes and all at once I knew he couldn't die, not now. I grabbed my Devastator and jumped in, throwing one of my left over grenades at the beast and slashing it violently. The boy seemed like a rookie, like myself and his sword was long and red. The fiend hit me hard and I stumbled back, wincing. The boy started for me, but I threw a grenade at the fiend first, destroying it and regaining my composure.

I walked over to him and examined him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore some strange clothes. He studied me back.

"Hi," I heard him say in Spiran.

I glanced at Keyakku and Brother who shook their heads and started for him; hitting his back and making him double over.

"Hey, hey! What's the big idea?!" He cried again. I noticed he had a very whiney voice.

"Fyed! Mad sa taym fedr res!" _Wait! Let me deal with him! _I said to them in Al Bhed.

They held up the boy facing me and I walked up to him slowly, whispering "Cunno," _Sorry_, in his ear and then I kneed him, right in the balls. He stumbled over and collapsed, unable to move because of the pain. Keyakku and Brother picked him up, taking him back to the ship. I grimaced, but suddenly remembered the creature. Had it been scared off by the blast? I did not know, but this boy was our next target and as I heard a distant roar I knew we were safe, for now.

I also knew these Ruins were home to an ancient power, and if we convinced this boy, he could help us. I smiled to myself as we made our way back out to the ship.


End file.
